


Thanksgiving

by kaitlia777



Category: Glee
Genre: AVBHS, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Thanksgiving for A Very Blam Holiday Season</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving

**  
**

“Happy Thanksgiving!”

Blaine beamed as he pulled open the door, letting Kurt, Rachel, Santana, Dani and Elliott into the apartment. Artie had arrived about a half hour earlier and was shouting a greeting from the living room, while Sam yelled a hello from the kitchen.

Collecting hugs and kisses, Blaine took the offered bottle of wine from Dani and the vegan pumpkin pie from Rachel before ushering everyone in to join Artie. “We got shrimp cocktail!” Artie enthused and Blaine grinned as everyone but Rachel pounced on the snack.

“Dinner smells amazing,” Kurt commented with a smile and Blaine chuckled.

“Sam has turkey magic,” Blaine replied, then waved toward the kitchen. “I’m going to go help. We should be eating in a while!”

Trotting out to the kitchen, Blaine beamed fondly at Sam, who was scooping stuffing into the serving bowl, warm sunlight shining in on him through the big windows. He looked great, happy and healthy and even better when he turned to return Blaine’s smile.

**  
**

“So…my money says they’re dating by Christmas,” Santana said, nodding over to where Blaine and Sam were being adorable together in the kitchen. Blaine had even matched his bowtie and suspenders to Sam’s plaid shirt and dark green sweater respectively.

Kurt just raised a considering eyebrow while Artie nodded. “Engaged by next Thanksgiving,” he agreed, then, at Rachel’s look, he shrugged. “You all missed most of the epicness that is Blam last year. They’re in love with each other, they just don’t know it yet.”

“I brought mistletoe!” Dani offered, pulling a little box out of her purse. “I thought it would be fun to put up…but now it’s a plant with a mission!”

Wordlessly nodding, Santana, Kurt and Artie went to distract Blaine and Sam in the kitchen while Dani, Elliott and Rachel hung the mistletoe over a doorway…which resulted in a blush filled kiss between Blaine and Sam, who then spent the rest of the meal glancing at each other shyly and smiling.

Taking Dani’s hand, Santana smiled. Blam was obviously a go. Now all they had to do was find Rachel a guy…Maybe that could be their Chrismukah mission!


End file.
